Love Me For Who I am
by InvisibleGirl124
Summary: Ally is a famous singer. Austin is her biggest fan. What happens when he gets the chance of a lifetime and gets to be with her for a month. Will Ally fall in love with Austin? Or with reporters, crazy fans, and jealousy stop that? Better then review
1. Chapter 1

**Austin Moon's P.O.V (Miami)**

"Happy Birthday Dez!" I said happily to my best friend since 1st grade Dez Worthy. He's goofy, and random, but the best bud I could ask for.

"Thanks man." He grinned.

We were currently walking to school, neither of us having a car.

Oh, I'm Austin Moon by the way. I'm 17 and a half, I have blonde hair, and built pretty decent. But I am artsy popular. Meaning I'm popular with the arts programs. I'm musically talented, playing almost every instrument and singing.

The true popular kids don't like me or my friends, saying we're freaks. But who cares what they say?

When we got to school we grabbed our P.E gear and went to P.E class...ugh!

"I can't believe you get out of the mile because it's "your birthday." I groaned, jealous. Mr. Smith, our P.E teacher, says if its your birthday you don't have to exercise for the day, and today is the day we are doing the mile. Dez is so lucky.

**10 minutes later:**

"Alright ma-gets! You guys get 10 minutes of stretching, and then it's mile time." Mr. Smith smirked, which was creepy.

I started stretching, doing lunges and hand stands. It really sucked because Dez is my only friend in the class but he was just sitting in the stands, playing on his phone.

"OH MY GOSH AUSTIN!" Dez screamed, startling everybody in the class. I felt embarrassed, everybody watching us. I jogged over to him, hoping to take away attention from us.

"What Dez?" I asked annoyed. He didn't answer, and just shoved his phone screen in front of my face.

I read what was on it.

**Attention Ally Dawson fan's:**

**You think your her #1 fan? Well it's time to prove it. Send in a video of yourself proving that she's your idol. It can be wearing her apparel, singing one of her songs, or whatever you can think of. The first 5 winners will get her signed C.D. The grand prize winner will get to hang out with Ally for a month and she'll sing for their school. Enter by May 10st, 2013. The winner will be announced May 17th, 2013. Hurry, and good luck.**

I started happy dancing in place. Today is April 25th, so I have 15 days.

"Dez, this is AWESOME!" I grinned wide.

Ally Dawson is my biggest idol. I am her biggest fan. She is a famous singer/songwriter. She is beautiful, talented, and perfect. I have both of her albums, own the 3 movies she was in, my rooms decked out in Ally Dawson posters too. I'm not stalking her, I just really am a fan. But I don't just love her because she's gorgeous, I love her for her passion with music, her smile, her energy, and her kind heart.

"Moon! It's time to run!" Mr. Smith yelled at me. I groaned, but ran over, still excited. Dez was an Ally fan just like me, just not as big. But he knew I'd be excited.

I finished my mile with the time of 5:15, the fastest time for the guys. Haha, they deserve it. I chugged my water bottle after, spraying some onto my sweaty face. I walked over to Dez after, him grinning at his phone.

"Any more information?" I asked expectantly and hopeful, already thinking about what I'd enter.

"It needs to be at least 4 minutes long,otherwise they won't consider it. Maximum time being 10 minutes. It has to be creative, and nothing inappropriate or illegal." Dez stated. My grin spread wider.

"Great, I know what I'm going to do." I smirked, having a plan.

**With Ally Dawson P.O.V (New York):**

"But this ain't my mama's broken heart." I sang the last line of my song in front a group of about 300. I was performing on the Ellen show.

I'm Ally Dawson, famous country/pop singer/songwriter. I have 2 albums out, and I've been in 3 movies. I've done award shows, high school talks, television appearances, and other things, but I mainly love singing. I love fans reactions to the songs, and me getting to be free with it.

The crowd cheered and I grinned, waving at them goodbye as I walked off stage.

"Now wasn't she great?" Ellen addressed the audience. I smiled, glad my fans loved it. I walked back to my dressing room, seeing my manager Trish sitting on the couch talking to the ear piece in her ear.

"Wait, so you're just telling Ally now? Ugh! Okay, okay, I'll tell her. You should be glad she's a good person." Trish groaned, clicking her ear piece off.

"Ally, apparently your not getting that month you wanted off." She sighed apologetically to me. I took a swig of water from my bottle, giving her a confused look. Not only is Trish my manager, but she's been my best friend since we were 5 years old, but right now she was confusing me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I'm suppose to be ending my tour in a week, and then getting a month off. A month that I need, might I add.

"Apparently the producers have signed you up as a competition. People are going to be submitting their videos to prove they are your biggest fan. The 5 top videos get signed C.D's by you. But the grand prize winner gets you to go to their town for a month, you hanging out with them. You also have to perform at the end for their school." Trish explained.

I frowned. It's not that it doesn't sound awesome, and it's not that I don't love my fans, but couldn't they give me a month off and THEN do it?

I guess not.

I gave a small smile to Trish. "Well, I guess I can wait and extra month to relax."

Who am I kidding? I'll never get time to relax.


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin's P.O.V  
April 31st:**

I was currently in my room with Dez, him about to record my video for the competition. I was wearing blue ripped jeans, my favorite jean shirt, and my leather jacket. My Ally Dawson posters were in view, and I was sitting on my bed with my guitar by my side.

"Ready?" Dez asked, aiming his camera at me.

"Yep." I said with a nervous smile. He did the silent motion of counting down, and cued me to start.

I stared at the camera with a smile, starting to speak.

"Hi, my name is Austin Moon. I'm 17 1/2 years old and from Miami. I am a huge fan of Ally." I said with a cheesy grin, but suddenly got serious.

"Ally is amazingly talented, and she's pure with her music. She lets you see who she is through her words, and she is just totally real. She's my idol. She has such a beautiful soul, and that's why I wrote a song for her. If you're watching this Ally, I hope you love it as much as I love you." I said blushing. I grabbed my guitar and started the intro.

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul  
_

_I know that you are something special_  
_To you I'd be always faithful_  
_I want to be what you always needed_  
_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_  
_But I'm just fine moving forward_  
_I'll ease your mind_  
_If you give me the chance_  
_I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_  
_Maybe do you think you could want me too?_  
_I don't wanna waste your time_  
_Do you see things the way I do?_  
_I just wanna know that you feel it too_  
_There is nothing left to hide_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase _  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Ooooooo_  
_Beautiful soul, yeah_

_Oooooo, yeah_  
_Your beautiful soul_  
_Yeah_

I stopped playing and took the guitar off my lap.

"Thanks for listening Ally. You inspire me so much, and I hope that song was something that you liked. You're so creative, and talented, and perfect. I hope you know that. What am I kidding? You probably know that. Anyway, thanks for being you." I waved to the camera, and Dez pressed stop.

"That was awesome Austin. You are definitely going to win." He grinned.

"Thanks. But I'll record your video for you now." I smiled.

**May 15th:  
****Ally's P.O.V**

So we've been watching the videos of my fans, me being the one to decide who is the winner. I've got to tell you, I have some obsessed (and crazy) fans. A lot of videos were really good, but there were psychos.

One guy did a video of him making out with a cardboard cut out of me, this girl had a bag a hair apparently she got from the hair cut place I go to, and another girl called me her "lord".

"Wow, you have insane fans." Trish said in disbelief after we watched a video of a guy showing a tattoo of me on his stomach.

"I know, but at least we only have 4 videos left." I sigh, putting video 9,364 in. I've had other people watching videos because I trust their views and I needed to get through them.

It was a guy who looked like a pedophile, so we skipped it.

The next video was some red headed boy in bright clothes.

"Hi, I'm Dez Worthy, and I think you should pic me Ally. I'm a big fan. I think your really pretty, and I could help with your music videos. HEY SNAPPY, don't bite Fred!" He yelled off screen. The camera turned to a kangaroo and a turtle fighting.

"NEXT!" Trish yelled, moving to the next video.

The next video had a really cute blonde guy with a guitar. I saw posters of me behind him on his wall, so for a second I thought he was a stalker.

But I watched the video, and both Trish and I were shocked how sincere and amazing he seemed. I actually BLUSHED!

"HE WROTE YOU A SONG!" Trish yelled in shock after his video finished. I was staring in awe, him having one of the most gorgeous voices I heard.

"We've found our winner." I said, forgetting about the last video.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look, I didn't know I had in on complete as a story, so I'm sorry. But for the person who called me an idiot, it was an honest mistake. Take some chill pills.**

Austin's P.o.V  
May 17th:

I am REALLY NERVOUS! Today's the day we find out who wins the Ally Dawson competition. We don't know how they're going to announce though. I assume they are going to tweet it.

Though I doubt I have a chance of winning. I'm one of thousands that submitted.

Dez and I were currently at lunch, sitting in our corner. Like I said, I'm popular-ish with the arts kids, but the real popular's hate me.

"Wanna come to my house after school? We could play the new zalien video game." Dez suggested, chomping his onion and green bean, you heard me right, sandwich.

"Sure, but lets go buy some junk food before." I smirk, hungry for pizza. School lunch doesn't qualify as good food, let alone edible.

"Deal." Dez grinned, biting into what I believed was meat loaf.

Ew.

**Ally's P.O.V**

So me and Trish just arrived at my dad's music store in Miami, called Sonic Boom. My parents divorced when I was 8, and my mom gained custody of me, though I have the right to visit my dad when I want and he can visit when he want. They have a pretty good relationship for a divorced couple, and I keep in contact with my dad constantly.

We entered in hoodies and huge sunglasses, not wanting to be mobbed.

"Dad." I whispered yelled seeing him. He turned seeing me, knowing who it was.

"Sweetie!" He grinned, hugging me.

Nobody knows my parents are my parents, them not wanting to be in the lime light, so I of course was lying on the Q.T.

"Hey Mr. D." Trish grinned, half hugging my dad after he hugged me.

"Hey Trish. It's so great to have you girls in Miami for a month. When you going to tell the winner?" He asked me.

"We're going to their high school and going to get them pulled from class." I smiled. I'm betting Austin's going to be excited, or at least I hope he'll be.

"Oh great. Well you can put your stuff up in the old practice room and it'll be protected." My dad said.

We dragged our bags upstairs, going on our way to Mariano High.

I use to live in Miami, and I remember when I was little and thought I was going to go to the high school.

It looked big then, but small now.

We walked to the front office, the school secretary there.

"May I help you?" She asked, not looking up from her papers.

"Um yes. May I please pull Austin Moon out of class?" I asked, still in disguise.

"Only family can pull him out unless it's an emergency." She finally looked up at us. I sighed, realizing I'd have to pull celebrity status sadly.

I pulled off my sunglasses, watching the grumpy secretary go starstruck.

"Oh my goodness Mrs. Dawson, I am terribly sorry. I didn't-" She went on loudly, but I shushed her.

"Sorry ma'am, but I don't want others to know I'm here. Austin Moon won my contest, where I stay with him a month and at the end do a concert for his school. But I want to tell him before the media does. Is that okay?" I asked doe eye.

"Certainly. But before you go, would you sign this please?" She pulled out a paper. "For my daughter Amanda." She added.

"Sure." I smiled, writing _To Amanda, keep rocking -Love Ally_

She went on the P.A and all that was heard is a giddy voice saying "Austin Moon to the front office. Austin Moon, to the front office"

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Austin Moon, to the office. Take your bag and supplies." The P.A stopped after that, and the whole class did the immature _oohhhhhhh_

"Is little Austy in trouble for being such a dweb?" Popular &#! Cassidy smirked. She is such a brat, and a jerk to my friends and I. I always have to remind myself not to hit a girl.

"Shut up Cassidy." My friend Elliot glared at her. She scoffed. At least a few people had my back.

I grabbed my bag and headed to the front office. There I saw Mrs. Stone, the secretary, looking giddy.

Is she on drugs? I never have seen her look happy.

"Hey Mrs. Stone, you wanted to see me?" I asked politely.

"Yes Mr. Moon. You have a guest." She gestured towards my left.

I turned and my jaw dropped as I saw a door open, revealing my idol Ally Dawson.

Holly pancakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Austin's P.O.V**

Holly wow, ALLY DAWSON IS STANDING IN FRONT OF ME!

"Hey Austin, I'm-" She started, but was cut off by the fact that I took 5 quick steps towards her and engulfed her in a tight hug, my arms around her back and my face in her hair.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming." I accidentally said out loud.

"Can't...breathe." Ally choked out, me accidentally squeezing too hard. I pulled away quickly, blushing. She took in a few deep breaths but smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." She grinned. I just stared at her in awe.

"I can't believe it's you." I said starstruck. She gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, it's me. It's nice to meet you Austin. I'm here because I wanted to congratulate you on winning my contest." She said.

"I WON?" I yelled with shock and excitement.

"Yeah, I loved your song and your video. I'll be hanging with you for a month, and then I'll perform a song at your school." She smiled. My jaw dropped.

"Seriously? Oh my god this is so cool! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I hugged her again, this time not as tight, though it took all of my self control. Ally hugged me back, her head on my chest. She pulled away and smiled.

"Great. Well the school is letting you out early for the day if you want. I've already registered because for the month I'll be going to school here, and they signed me up for the same classes your in. And we need to go do some publicity stuff if you don't mind." She said. DO I MIND? OF COURSE NOT! I would go eat garbage if it meant I got to spend time with

"Of course I don't mind." I constantly grinned.

"Great, let's go." She motioned for me to follow her.

"Why'd you pick me over the thousands of videos you get?" I asked, just wanting to know what got her attention so I could do it again.

"Well your song was beautiful, and you didn't say you liked me because I was hot or famous, you were real." She blushed. My grin just got even larger if that's possible.

We walked outside and saw a mini van with the girl I recognized as Ally's manager.

"You came in a mini van?" I asked shocked, thinking she'd have like a limo or a fancy car.

"Well it'd be obvious I was here, wouldn't it?" She asked with a smirked. Oh great, now I look like an idiot in front of the girl I'm in love with.

"Hey, he's cute." Her manager said once we reached them. Ally rolled her beautiful brown eyes.

"Excuse Trish, she's very forward. Anyway, Trish this is the winner Austin. Austin, this is my manager Trish." Ally introduced us. I was about to shake her hand when-

"OH MY GOD ALLY DAWSON!"

We turned to see the P.E class, which has like 28 people, had spotted us. They instantly ran towards Ally, pushing me out of the way and fangirling.

"Oh my gosh Ally you are my idol!"

"Can I get your autograph?"

"You're so hot!"

"Marry me!"

"What are you doing here?"

They were shouting things and she was smiling her beautiful smile, all having forgotten me. But who cares about me? I'm an outcast. It just sucks that my hero doesn't realize I'm gone.

"Well, I'm here seeing my friend Austin Moon." Ally said to the fans still crowding her.

"Austin, really?" Somebody scoffed.

"Yes, Austin Moon. I get to hang out with him for a month, will you guys let him through please?" Ally asked kindly. She's so sweet though, that they obliged, letting me in.

I grinned at Ally, and she smiled back at me.

"You could have such better friends then Austin though!" One popular guy who's name I forget yelled. Ally glared in his way.

"Well no I couldn't, because Austin is awesome. And I'm really sorry, but we must get going. I'll see you all tomorrow." She did a little wave, pulling me with her into the mini van. We saw Trish bark at Ally's more obsessive fans out there to go, and they scattered.

"Thanks." I sent Ally a smile, calming down being around her.

"You're welcome." She replied softly.

Best freaking day ever!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally's P.O.V**

After the publicity stuff Austin I had to do (i.e pictures, an interview) and him calmly slightly from meeting me, I asked if he wanted to go hang out.

"YES!" He yelled, then covered his mouth blushing.

"We could go hang at my house, I have video games and stuff and my little sister is your 2nd biggest fan." Austin rambled.

"Who's my biggest fan?" I asked in a teasing tone. He smirked.

"Me of course." He grinned, proud. I blushed, I don't know why.

"Okay, let's go to the mini van." I smiled. It was just him and I leaving because Trish was working on my next tour...I never sleep.

"I'll drive." Austin says, and I shrug passing him the keys.

He was still grinning ear to ear like an idiot, but it was cute.

We got in the car and drove 5 minutes, me learning things about him since we had a free moment.

His favorite food is pancakes  
He plays almost every instrument  
He loves my music (figured)  
And so on and so on.

We had a lot of things in common I realized, but we had things we didn't have in common. I liked that, because it would be boring if you couldn't argue.

Does that seem wrong?

Anyway, we got to his house, him getting out and opening my door for me.

"My little sister's name is Amber Moon. She's going to freak out when she see's you. But I mean, you are amazing, who wouldn't freak out?" He grinned and blushed.

We walked to his door and he let me in.

"Mom, we're home!" He shouted.

A thin, short blonde woman who looked to be in her late 30's early 40's walked to us.

"Who's we?" She asked. Austin's grin got larger on his face, him motioning to me. The woman gasped in shock, and I sent her a shy, yes I still am shy, smile.

"Oh my gosh, you're Ally Dawson. I should know because you're all my son talks about." The woman gushed, hugging me.

"Mom." Austin whined embarrassed.

"I'm Mimi Moon, Austin's mom. It's an honor to meet the girl whose posters hang in my son's room." Mimi grinned.

"MOOOM!" Austin yelled, his face beat red. I stiffled a giggle.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Moon, you have a lovely house." I commented, it being cute and warm.

"Please, call me Mimi." She said, then turned to still red face Austin. "So I'm guessing you won the contest?" She asked with excitement for her son.

"Yeah..." Austin trailed off. "Can she stay for dinner?" Austin asked hopefully.

"Of course. Oh, but you've got to go to your sisters room and see her first, she'll be freaking out." His mom ordered. She hugged me once more, and walked away grinning ear to ear.

"Your mom's nice." I smiled serious.

"Thanks, she's embarrassing though." He said, his face lightening.

"So you have posters of me?" I asked in a teasing tone, watching the color go back to his face.

"Let's go see my sister." He said.

He led me upstairs and down the hall to a door that said _Amber _in purple sparkling letters.

Austin knocked on the door. "Amber, come out here."

"Why?" She yelled back.

"Because you know the Ally Dawson contest I entered?" He asked, us both fighting off laughter.

"You mean the contest you told me about a day too late for me to enter? Yeah, I recall." She said, bitterness in her voice. Somebody's mad at her brother.

Austin motioned for me to speak.

"Hi Amber." I said to her through the door. We immediately heard feet running across a floor and the door was flung open loudly to see a girl a few inches shorter then me with dirty blonde long hair and blue eyes.

"OH MY GOD ALLY DAWSON!" She screamed, hugging the life out of me.

"Can't...breathe." I choked. This family is really into the cut off breathing hugs.

Luckily Austin pulled me out her arms, me getting air in.

"I am your second biggest fan. I would say I'm your biggest fan but nobody beats my brother for that. He's like as close as you can get without being a stalker. Anyway, I can't believe its you. You are my idol, and my favorite singer! I really love your song Lessons Learned and I really-" She rambled, but Austin cut her off by covering her mouth.

"And that's my sister ladies and gentlemen." He said, causing me to laugh and him to blush. He turned to Amber.

"You can go back in your room now." He stated. She pried his hand off her mouth.

"NO! I want to hang out with Ally Dawson!" She glared at her brother.

"No! You'll get a chance later." Austin whined like a cute 5 year old.

They started bickering, forgetting I was there...ironic, right?

"Hey, how bout this!" I yelled to get them to pay attention. "How about I show you guys the song I'm working on for my new album?" I suggest. I don't know why that came to mind, but anything to shut up their arguing.

"DEAL!" They both happily agreed.

"Come on Ally." Austin said. Excited Amber and I followed him to what I assumed was his room, but gasped seeing so much instruments.

I know I'm already around music, but he had a lot of instruments for somebody who's not in a music career. I saw he had a keyboard and my eyes lit up.

"May I use it?" I asked kindly, watching him blush again. He blushes very easily.

"Go ahead." He said. I smiled at sat down at the keyboard, Austin and Amber crowding me, I'm glad I'm use to it.

I actually was a little nervous. This song I haven't ran by anybody yet, so it was the first time somebody else would hear it.

_He's the boy with the perfect smile,_  
_Treats me right but all the while,_  
_I'm thinking of you,_  
_Wanting you,_

_He calls me every night,_  
_And wishes me sweet dreams,_  
_Everything's perfect,_  
_Or that's what it seems,_  
_Because I'm still thinking of you,_  
_In love with you_

_(Chorus)_  
_He's Mr. Perfect_  
_in all of my friends eyes,_  
_He's Prince Charming,_  
_He's a shining knight,_  
_But he's not my perfect,_  
_He's not my dream guy,_  
_You're my superman baby,_  
_You're my Mr. Right_

_He likes what I like,  
You challenge me,  
He smart and serious,  
And you're just crazy,  
But that's what I love about you,_

_(Chorus)_

_He's the kind of guy,_  
_I saw once for my life,_  
_But your the guy,_  
_I'm dreaming about every night_

_(Chorus) X2_

_You're my mister right_

Austin and Amber started cheering once I was done, and I just smiled.

"That was amazing...but then again you're always amazing." Austin complimented.

There was a weird feeling in my stomach as he complimented me.

I've known like a day...

But is possible I'm falling for him?

**Hey, sorry it's taken so long to update, but I just created a twitter. Will ya'll follow me? Hunter Life_Love_Joy**

Thanks, I love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**Follow me on Twitter please. I'm aspiring to be be a songwriter and I'm trying to make my dreams come true. Hunter (Life_Love_Joy)**

**To the person who asked who the song in the last chapter is by, it's by me. Sorry if it sucks I wrote it in 20 minutes.**

Austin's P.O.V  
Next day:

Yesterday was AMAZING! I can't believe Ally is going to hang out everyday with me for a month. If I'm dreaming DON'T pinch me, because this would be the best dream ever!

I got up at 6:30 am, having school. I decided to check Facebook, and was shocked to see I had 120 friend requests, from people at my school I don't talk to.

They probably want me to add them because they know I get to hang with Ally Dawson.

Ally! She'll be here in half hour. Yay!

I ran and started to get ready, taking a quick shower and getting dressed. I spent 5 minutes messing with my hair and went downstairs.

"Hey Austin." I heard. I gasped when I saw that Ally was in my kitchen, cooking pancakes with my mom.

The Ally Dawson!

"H-Hey Ally." I grinned wide, sitting down.

"Ally was nice enough to come and help make breakfast." My mom smiled, handing me a plate of pancakes.

"Your mom has been talking about you when you were a baby." Ally smirked, causing me to go red in the face.

"Um...uh, are you excited for school?" I asked Ally, trying to change the subject.

I guess it worked because she smiled.

"Yep, though I hope you'll show me around." She smiled, batting her eyelashes making me melt.

God, I sound like a girl.

"OMG! ALLY DAWSON!" We heard a high pitch scream. We turned to see Amber, and 4 of her friends run from outside. Of course Amber had to tell her friends about it.

They all crowded around Ally, who had her eyebrows adorably furrowed but a smile on her face.

"Oh my god I thought Amber was lying when she said you were here." Amber's friend Stacy said to Ally.

"You are so cool and pretty, will you sign my backpack." Amber's nerdy friend Carrie begged.

"Are you dating Austin. You should you guys look cute together." Amber's other friend, who I really respect now, Brittany said.

"Kids, leave Ally alone, her and Austin have to get to school." Mom said. I sighed with relief, hearing Amber and her friends groans and protest.

"See you guys. Thanks for the breakfast Mimi." Ally smiled, pulling me out with her to the car.

"Sorry about my sister." I said embarrassed, Ally probably hating such fan reactions.

"It's cool, your family is really nice. I enjoyed talking to your mom." She smiled, which caused me to smile wide too. God, she's amazing.

"Really?" I asked a little shocked. She let out a beautiful giggle.

"Of course. I especially enjoyed hearing about when you were 5 and enjoyed eating dog food." She giggled more.

I groaned and blushed, of course.

As we went to school we talked about Ally's upcoming album, and her going on tour.

"I hope you come back here while your on your tour." I grinned, causing her to go red this time. YES! I feel happy.

"I will." She promised, and I felt butterflies in my stomach at the look she gave me.

"So what do you like to do besides music?" I asked, that being something I really didn't know.

"Well besides music I never really have time for other things. I only have one friend, who is my manager Trish, so I'm usually on my own playing video games." Ally said.

"You have only one friend? How is that possible? You're the Ally Dawson!" I cried, shocked that such an amazing and great person didn't have more friends. Though I did note Ally liked video games, something we have in common.

"Well most people just want to be with me because I'm rich and famous. Trish and I will hang out away from camera's and she'll ask if we can hang out in disguise. She'll protect me from the reporters. Most people I hang with want to be around the cameras and out in public. It tiring." She shrugged. I felt sad for her, somebody as perfect as her shouldn't be treated like that.

"I'll be your friend." I smile. "I like you for you, and I don't want you to feel you can't trust me." I say honestly.

"Thanks Austin. I'd like it if your my friend." She smiled, looking touched.

We got to school, her and I constantly talking. I started to calm more, and it was like Ally and I knew each other forever. We were about to get out of the car when I stopped her, getting a puzzled look from her.

"Um, let's go through the back of the school, otherwise we'll be mobbed." I said, not wanting Ally to get suffocated her first day. Part of me also wanted to be selfish and keep her to myself as long as I could.

Ally and I snuck to the back of the school, only that was a bad idea.

Cause about 300 kids were back there, and screamed when they saw Ally.

Darn.

**I'll update soon. By the way, if you follow me on twitter Hunter (Life_Love_Joy) I'll send you the next chapter to this story a day before I post it on fanfiction. Also, I'll let your ideas into the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys, this is InvisibleGirl124's sister ArmyStrong213 :) My sister leaves tomorrow. Anyway, I was going to update her stories from her account, but since her stories already have followers who might get confused, she gave me her password so I can update them from her account.**

But I hope you still read my stories on ArmyStrong213 please. I'm using that for my stories. Just so you know, when I've finished updating all my sisters stories I won't come on here anymore.

Anyway, on to the story.

**Ally's P.O.V**

Okay, I love talking with my fans, and hanging with them, but being with 300 unguarded would be dangerous.

So when Austin and I got to the back of the school and saw 300 people freak out seeing me, of course we ran.

Austin grabbed my hand and we ran fast, going swiftly around a corner. We heard close behind us things like "ALLY BE MINE!" "ALLY I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!" and other disturbing things.

I thought they were actually going to catch us, but Austin swiftly pulled me into a dark class room, shutting the door. He covered my mouth and pressed his ear to the door, so I followed suit.

"Where did they go?" I heard one girl ask desperately.

"That Moon kids keeping her to himself." One guy bitterly spat.

"We'll see her later, we probably just freaked her out, such a big crowd." One reasoned.

We heard some quieter talking but soon heard the crowd leave.

We waited 5 minutes before we even spoke.

"I'll check to see if the coast is coast is clear." Austin whispered, slowly opening the door and peaking around.

"We're good." He said in a normal voice. I followed him out of the room, and right when we stepped out we heard the bell ring.

"Oh my god, we're going to be late for class!" I said in a panic, but Austin let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked semi-annoyed.

"Um, you're a popstar. I'm pretty sure you walking into class gets you an excuse." He said with a smile.

Oh yeah, I forgot.

I blushed a deep red.

"Come on." I groaned, pulling him with me.

He let out another chuckle but complied

**Austin's P.O.V**

Gah, Ally's so adorable! It takes all my strength not to kiss her.

Omg, Ally Dawson is holding my hand as she pulls me along! HECK YEAH!

We went to the direction of our first class, P.E.

We went to the guy and girl bathroom to change quickly, running into the gym in our sports gear.

Every head turned and almost everybody started fangirling seeing Ally.

"OH MY GOD ALLY DAWSON!" I heard screamed. I also heard people say negative comments about her, but who the hell cares about them?

"Mrs. Dawson, nice having you in class. Heard we'd be having a celebrity." Our P.E teacher said, no emotion on his face.

"Sorry Austin and I are late-" She started.

"You can apologize while you and him do 2 laps around the track!" He barked. Of course Mr. Smith wouldn't be nice, he loves nothing.

Ally and I headed for the track, hearing a thousand people yelling "Can I go run on the track?"

When we got back to the class, the whole P.E class crowded us, as if they were voltures.

"Ally, you are sooo pretty."

"Ally, I love your album! Will you sign my shirt?"

"Ally, your my idol. I freaking love you!"

"You suck Ally!" (That came from some girl who hates pop music, ignore her)

"Ally, will you touch my ab's?"

"Ally, you look sexy in your work out gear."

This would have continued if good ol' teach didn't blow his whistle.

"Everybody, leave Dawson alone. It's time for tennis, two on two. Dawson, you and Moon are partners, you'll play against Cassidy Jones and Dallas Callinito." The teach instructed.

A lot of disappointed groans came from the class, including me.

Don't get me wrong, I was stoked that Ally's my partner, but Cassidy is the b****y head cheerleader and Dallas is the a**hole jock.

However, they ran over to us with huge grins on their faces.

"Oh my god Ally, I love your top, where'd you get it?" Cassidy asked in her perky voice.

"Um...Old Navy." Ally commented, blushing somewhat. Wait, she shops at basic brands. I thought all celebrities bought the most expensive clothes.

Then again, Ally is not like all celebrities...she's special! :D

"Oh, I love Old Navy, it's the best store EVER! Anyway, are you two ready to play some tennis?" She asked grinning ear to ear.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Ally, it's great to meet you. Glad you became friends with my best bud." Dallas grinned, lying on the last part.

HIM AND I AREN'T FRIENDS?

I realized nobody was playing Tennis, just watching Ally. There was one person though, my best friend Dez. He looked...angry though.

Crap! I forgot to tell him I won the contest.

Oh, he probably hates me.

"Um, can we just start the game?" An awkward feeling Ally asked, Dallas flirting with her and Cassidy wanting to be BFF's.

This was going to be a really long day.

**Last class of the day: (Music Class)**

Today has been tough. People who've hated me were acting like my friends because they wanted to get close to Ally, and I couldn't get to Dez because everybody was crowding Ally and I.

Luckily Dez takes this class too for playing the trumpet, I bet your shocked, but that means I can talk to him.

Ally and I ran to the class, getting away from crazy people, and were 10 minutes early to class.

"Thanks Austin, for sticking by me." She panted, taking a breath in the empty classroom.

"I should be saying that. You didn't fall for one of the popular kids." I said with a greatful smile, the day being good in the fact that I got to be with her.

"Trust me, I wouldn't fall for them, they seem so fake." She said in disgust. That caused me to grin wide, her being honest and down to earth.

"Austin." I heard a cold voice say. Ally and I turned to see Dez had entered the music room. I jumped to my feet.

"Dez, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but-"

"But it's my fault Dez." Ally said, cutting me off. Dez and I looked at her confused.

"I uh, didn't want anybody to know I was here...in case the press found me." Ally lied. Awww, she's lying for me! :D So sweet.

"I guess that makes sense. I'm sorry." Dez said to me.

"It's okay. Anyway, Ally, this is my best friend Dez. Dez, this is-"

"Really dude? I know her." Dez smirked.

"Oh, I know you. You sent me the video with the animals in it." Ally said with a look of realization.

"OH MY GOD SHE REMEMBERS ME!" Dez squealed, and fainted, causing me to laugh and Ally to look concerned.

"Um, should we take him to the nurse?" She asked.

"No, just do this." I said, leaning down near Dez. "Dez, your squirrel Charles is about to eat Timmy your Gingerbread man."

"NO! NOT TIMMY!" Dez shot back up, making Ally giggle.

"And that's my best friend." I laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**After school:  
Austin's P.O.V**

Ally, Dez, and I had a good class with music, though the teacher insisted that Ally sing for everybody. Though I'm not complaining, cause I got to hear her gorgeous voice sing again.

Darn, I am obsessed about her.

The teacher let us, (Dez, Ally, and I) out 5 minutes early to get away from Ally's fans, with us running to her car and booking it out of there.

"Hey, mind if we go to the mall?" I asked, really wanting to go see my favorite music store.

"Sure, sounds fun." She smiled. "Let me text Trish to have her meet us there." She pulled out her cell.

"I have a question about that...why doesn't Trish go to school with you while your here?" I asked.

"She has never liked public school, so she does online school." Ally explained.

"Trish, as in Ally's manager Trish? She is cute." Dez grinned, but turned beat red at his words.

"Aw, does wittle Dez have a crush on my manager?" Ally teased, watching him go even a darker red.

"What? No." Dez stuttered. Yes, Dez still likes Ally: but he does find her manager cute. We were discussing once the fact that I'm a bigger fan and he said that if he couldn't have Ally, he'd go for her manager.

"Okay, then I guess I won't set you two up." Ally shrugged, and Dez went wide eye at this.

"Well I-um, a few encouraging words from you might be okay." He slightly grinned.

"Thought so." Ally chuckled.

"Hey Ally, while we're in the mall you might want to wear a disguise so your not attacked." I said, and she seemed touched by that. Weird.

"Good idea." She beamed, and gosh she's beautiful. Since I was driving, she grabbed her hoodie she had and took my sunglasses from where I set them.

"Mind if I borrow?" She asked gesturing towards the glasses, and I had to stop myself from giggling like a girl.

"Have at it." I shrugged but on the inside I was like OMG ALLY'S WEARING MY SUNGLASSES!

We got to mall and were about to get out when she grabbed my hand.

"Wait, you might need a disguise too Austin. The press has already released that I'm hanging with you, if anybody see's you they are going to know its me." She explained. I nodded and pulled on the spare jacket I had in my bag, a hat from Dez, and sunglasses from Dez too. He has anything and everything in his bag.

"Shall we?" I asked. I got out and ran to Ally's side of the car, opening her door for her. She giggled.

"Such a gentleman." My cheeks flushed at her statement. Her, Dez, and I went to Melody Diner, Trish going to meet up with us there.

We got a booth, Dez and I on one side and Ally on the other side, across from me.

"Welcome to Melody Diner, there is no place that is finer. We have so many choices, glad you pulled up a seat, and we've stopped using, any horse meat." Mindy, the manager of the diner sang. She is pretty scary, and has a MASSIVE crush on Dez.

"Can I get the chocolate chip ice cream extravaganza?" Dez asked.

"Why of course Dezy Wezy, and what for your other two friends?" She sang again.

"Um, I'll take the melody meatball sub please." I said, depending my voice.

"And I'll take harmony hamburger please." Ally said, making her voice sound higher.

"I'll be back, with your meals. Dez, you're coming with me, let's seal the deal." Mindy sang, then barked the last part, pulling a terrified Dez with her.

"Should we help him?" Ally questioned.

"No, he's good. This happens to him all the time with her." Which was the truth, but I also enjoyed that it was just Ally and I at the booth now.

"Hey guys." A voice came from behind us.

So much for alone time.

"Hey Trish." Ally whispered as Trish sat by her.

"Hey Trish." I said, unable to hide the disappointment in my voice. She turned to me and smirked.

"Aw, adorable." She chuckled. She was referring to my disappointment. I glared at her.

"So Ally, I was thinking you should record some music while your in town." Trish suggested. "Jimmy Starr, who has a record label like 10 minutes from here said he'd let us use his studio as long as we give credit to his label for the recording."

"Trish, the point of me being in Miami for a month is to hang with Austin. I need a little time to relax." Ally whined.

"But Ally-" Trish started.

"No buts. Ally's right, she deserves a break. She works hard and needs time to get her creative juices flowing." I defended Ally, who was blushing.

"Thank's Austin." She smiled at me, making me beam.

"Of course you would say that lover boy." Trish muttered, only loud enough for me to hear.

"Help me." A panicked Dez ran to our booth, shriek whispering.

"Mindy is vicious, what can I say?" I asked, and laughed.

"DEZ!" We heard Mindy yell. She stormed over to us furiously.

"Oh hey Mindy, have you met Trish." He tried to distract Mindy by showing Trish.

"Who cares about her?" Mindy snarled. That seemed to angry Trish, because she got out of her seat.

"Excuse me? I am a big deal! I don't need some waitress getting in my business. Okay?" Trish barked.

"Nobody talks to me like that!" Mindy growled.

"Do something." Ally hissed to me and Dez in a panic.

"Um...uh...I want some chips and salsa." I called, and heard Salsa music start playing.

You see, if you order Chips and salsa, all the waiters and waitresses come out and make their customers dance. Like if you order Cha cha chicken pot pie, it's the cha cha.

Mindy grinned and instantly grabbed Dez, forgetting her fight with Trish, who was still fuming. Though she calmed when she saw a guy waiter who she thought was cute.

I turned with a smile to Ally, pulling her out of her seat and flush against me, my arms around her waist.

"Shall we dance?" I asked over exaggerated.

"We shall." She laughed.

And we danced.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS! Sorry it's been a long time but...IT'S HUNTER! I'm back! I shall update more now!**

**Follow me: Sing_Write_Play on twitter  
My site: huntersing. wordpress. com (No spaces)**

Next day:  
Austin's P.O.V

So it was AMAZING yesterday. I flirted with Ally, she flirted back, and WE DANCED!

And tomorrow is Saturday, and only her and I are hanging out! :)

Dez is going to a hat store and Trish is leaving with the $40.00 I gave her.

What? Don't judge.

Anyway, I got ready for school and headed to Sonic Boom, my fav music store.

Did you know that Ally's dad owns it? I learned that yesterday.

I mean WOW!

Anyway, she told me to meet up with her there.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Amber screamed, grabbing my leg as I tried to leave.

"No!" I yelled, shaking her off luckily and making a run for it.

I got to Sonic Boom in 10 minutes, seeing it had a closed sign.

"Um?" I questioned, the door opened, revealing Ally.

"Hey Austin." She smiled.

"Hey Al's. Why the store closed?" I questioned.

"Well I sleep here. My dad moved into a one bedroom apartment last month and there is a pull out bed up in my practice room."

"That sounds cool. Like your own apartment for the time?" I questioned, her smile getting wider.

"Yeah, just like that."

I grinned and we went off to school. However, before we could get to Ally's car, a rude drunk guy came and grabbed her ass.

"Mmm, perky little thing." He commented, looking drugged. Ally shrieked and pulled back.

"Leave her alone dude." I scowled, trying to keep my temper in check.

"Oh what? You miss priss's body guard?" He rolled his eyes. He then turned to Ally. "I saw you in that new movie, but I was hoping you'd get naked in it. Bet your a good fu-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, because I hit him square in the jaw. He went down easily, considering his state, but Ally let out a scream.

"You okay Ally?" I asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah. This isn't the first time that kinda things happened, but it's the first time I wasn't protected." She said.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again. I'll protect you." I smiled, and saw I caused her to blush a bit. SCORE!

"Thanks Austin. I know I can count on you."

That seemed to calm her and we went off to school.

It was pretty much the same as yesterday. People tried to get to Ally, she ignored them and hung with me and Dez. Monday I would introduce her to my other friends, but one step at a time.

"So we all hanging out tomorrow?" Ally asked hopefully.

"Sorry, I can't, I'm going to hat straviganza! It's really awesome." Dez grinned, though honestly Ally and I just smiled and nod.

"Oh, well have fun. I guess it'll just be Austin, Trish, and me." Ally smiled.

"Actually-" I started, but was cut off.

"Actually Trish agreed to go with me tomorrow, so it'll just be the two of you." Dez said.

"Oh, well even more fun." Ally grinned at me, linking our arms.

Darn it, I'm blushing.

Oh well, at least I get Ally to myself for a day.

Is there a chance that maybe, just maybe...

She could fall for me?

I hope so. I guess I'll find out tomorrow.


End file.
